


Amazing

by OtterAndTerrier



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes Ron out to a Muggle place for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Valentine's/OTP Day fic I wrote, with the prompt "Hermione takes Ron out to a muggle place for valentines day."
> 
> Thanks to jenahid for beta-reading this, to the anon who sent the prompt and to you for reading it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Ron and Hermione are not mine, etc.

The brownie cleared from his plate to the last crumb, Ron said, 'This was a brilliant idea.'

Hermione nodded, savouring her own dessert.

'It is really good.'

'No, not this,' Ron said, gesturing at the empty dishes. 'I mean getting through a meal without feeling watched. Talking without waiting to be interrupted. No one knows us here. It's brilliant.'

'I know. I thought a Muggle restaurant was our best shot, and I'm glad you approve.'

'Hermione, I would've spent the night anywhere with you. But I don't regret letting you plan this day. So far it's been amazing.'

He reached out for her hand across the table and their fingers intertwined. Ron looked at her, from the unruly curls that she'd somehow managed to tame for the occasion to the leftover smudge of ink on her index finger; from her sparkling brown eyes to the beauty mark on her shoulder.

 _She_ was amazing.

Being of age and a war hero, not to mention one of the smartest, most responsible students Hogwarts had ever seen, Hermione enjoyed certain privileges, like being able to leave the school on certain weekends. Since Ron had had to work this Saturday as any other at George's shop and wouldn't be free until five in the afternoon, Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts until that time to get work done and leave their first Valentine's Day celebrations for the evening.

What Ron had not counted on was Hermione's eagerness to start. She had jumped at him the second he had set foot in his bedroom—and in that moment Ron was very grateful to have moved to number twelve, Grimmauld Place with Harry, and that Harry hadn't been at home. Then, and there were no other words for it, _she_ had shagged _him_. Ron really didn't have any complaints about that.

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink as she beamed back at him.

'Do you want to ask for the bill?' She had swung her crossed leg and accidentally brushed one of his, but she didn't move her foot. The foot stayed there, pressing softly against his clothed ankle as she spoke, and Ron didn't even know if it was in a suggestive way but yes, he wanted to ask for the bill and reprise their earlier activities as soon as possible.

Ron opened the bill holder the waiter handed him and heard Hermione's immediate protest.

'Let me take that, Ron, I've got Muggle money.'

'I've got this,' he reassured her, taking the carefully rolled up notes from his pocket and holding them up to her before proceeding to separate the money. He had gone to Gringotts early that morning to exchange his Galleons for pounds, knowing Hermione's plans beforehand.

'Still, I know I chose a fancy restaurant,' she said, sounding slightly anxious. 'Let's at least split it.'

'Nonsense. I'm not letting you pay.'

'You're not _letting me_?' Hermione's voice stressed the last two words with a dangerous squeak. 'I think we've already settled the matter of me being perfectly capable of paying for—'

'Hermione,' Ron said soothingly, holding up a hand. 'When you leave Hogwarts and get a job, we can split the bills, but for now I'm the one who's working and has money of his own. And I'm more than happy to pay for your dinner, fancy or not. I'd never been able to pay for anyone's dinner before!'

Hermione looked at him and her prepared speech about old-fashioned, supposedly romantic gestures that were actually patronizing towards women was forgotten. Ron was right: she still managed mostly with her parents' money. And while Ron's wages at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes didn't allow many luxuries, he was always utterly delighted to be able to pay with his own money and selfless when it came to spending it on the people close to him.

'Okay,' she said at last with a smile, squeezing the hand still holding hers.

Ron smiled in return and went back to counting the money, making mental calculations to include the tip like Hermione had explained the first time they had gone out. He was placing the money inside the little leather booklet when Hermione said, 'I love you.'

He looked up in surprise, mostly because he couldn't see how that statement related to their conversation about bills, but also because he still felt delightfully taken aback every time she said it.

'I love you, too,' Ron said, not bothering to stifle the grin spreading across his face.

It was amazing.


End file.
